warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Salvamento infestado
El Salvamento infestado es un tipo de misión sin fin que les da a los jugadores la tarea de recuperar un manifiesto de envío de una Nave infestada. Oestrus (Eris) es actualmente el único nodo con este tipo de misión. Es la fuente de todos los componentes de Nidus. Mecánicas El objetivo de Salvamento infestado es encontrar el manifiesto de envío de la nave permitiendo que Lotus acceda a tres consolas de datos repartidas por toda la sala. Sin embargo, cada consola está cubierta por un crecimiento infestado que bloquea el acceso de Lotus a la misma, evitando el descifrado. Para desbloquear una consola, los jugadores deben recolectar Fragmento de inyector de antisuero, que son contenedores azules brillantes en forma de cubo que son arrojados por enemigos infestados. Estos inyectores pueden depositarse en unidades de vaporizador ubicadas cerca de las consolas de datos, que luego formarán una burbuja de vaporizador brillante que se expande hacia afuera desde la unidad de vaporizador. El tamaño de la burbuja de vaporizador se expande a medida que se depositan más Fragmento de inyector de antisuero en la unidad de vaporizador, y si una consola de datos entra dentro de una burbuja de vaporizador, el crecimiento infestado desaparecerá, lo que permitirá que Lotus desencripte la consola, cuyo progreso se muestra mediante un contador en el HUD (Esquina superior izquierda debajo del minimapa). La velocidad de descifrado de Lotus está determinada por cuántas consolas de datos se desbloquean a la vez, con más consolas desbloqueadas que resultan en un descifrado más rápido. Ahora bien, el Fragmento de inyector de antisuero se recoge automáticamente al caminar sobre ellos, pero un jugador solo puede tener hasta 3 inyectores en cualquier momento. Las burbujas caducarán después de una duración establecida, lo que reducirá o eliminará la burbuja por completo, lo que hace que reponer los Vaporizadores sea una prioridad. Se requieren 2 Fragmento de inyector de antisuero por vaporizador como mínimo para cubrir una consola de datos y permitir el descifrado. La sala central del mapa donde se encuentran las consolas de datos está llena de un agente que corroerá tanto la armadura de Warframe como la salud de las consolas de datos. Para los warframes, la corrosión hará que pierdan armadura gradualmente hasta que la corrosión elimine su capacidad de resistir el daño de veneno presente en el aire, haciéndolos perder salud cada segundo. Las consolas de datos también se ven afectadas y perderán salud gradualmente hasta que se destruyan, lo que las hará incapaces de proporcionar descifrado. La corrosión no ocurre dentro del radio de una burbuja de vaporizador, y las consolas de datos lentamente regenerarán la salud mientras estén dentro. Las burbujas de vaporizador tienen el doble propósito de habilitar el descifrado, así como evitar que los jugadores y las consolas de datos pierdan salud. El efecto de corrosión no ocurre en áreas fuera de la habitación principal. El centro de la sala principal contiene un gran emisor holográfico con dos consolas. Una de las consolas es una estación médica que restaurará por completo la armadura del warframe cuando se use, aunque hacerlo requiere gastar una carga de antisuero. Con un Inyector de antisuero equipado, los jugadores pueden restaurar la armadura del warframe en cualquier momento, activándolo en el menú herramientas. La ronda se gana si los datos logran descifrar al 100%. Después de un temporizador de 20 segundos, los jugadores tienen la opción de extraer con las recompensas obtenidas hasta el momento o pasar a la siguiente ronda. Recompensas Rotation C of Infested Salvage grants a chance to receive random parts for the Nidus Warframe. The mission's rounds follow the rotation sequence A-A-B-C. Consejos * The best way to complete this mission is by soloing it - decryption speed scales with the number of players, the more players there are in the group, the slower decryption process will be. A solo player can consistently keep up all 3 data consoles in high-performance mode, which is not always possible in a group. * A Speed Nova can be of benefit for bringing enemies into the main room quicker. * Vauban with Vortex can help collect loot and pull enemies into bubbles, allowing you to collect Injectors right next to where they're used. * Nekros with Desecrate will cause more Injectors to drop. * Trinity can provide enough energy to keep three Vaporizers up constantly and replenish health, so you can ignore any armor loss. * Ember's World on Fire will passively kill large numbers of Infested, ensuring very high supply of Inyector de antisueros. To prevent Inyector de antisueros from dropping in the side rooms, it might be better not to use any range-increasing mods. Curiosidades *If armor corrosion reaches 0% and the Warframe is outside of a Vaporizer's bubble, the player can hear voices from the infested hivemindRecording in Infested Salvage mission *The mechanics of its mission is very similar to the mechanics in El veredicto de Jordas raid mission, at Decrypting Ship Database part. **The difference is at the beginning. Where in this mission, once the player had step in to the "glowing circle", the mission will start. While El veredicto de Jordas raid mission is requiring the player to hack the central console to start. *Unlike in El veredicto de Jordas raid mission players Do not need to bring Inyector de antisuero in their inventory, as they can pick them up directly from any fallen enemies, then using them at vaporizers. Fuentes Historial de actualizaciones *Fixed instances of enemies not spawning. Changes: *Increase Antiserum drop rate for 4 player squads. *Reduced Armor drain & damage at 0 Armor. Fixes: *Fixed some spawning issues. *Fixed Armor not resetting after respawn. Changes: *Adjusted spawns to be more evenly spread. *Decryption now scales with the number of players (less players mean faster decryption). *Increased Antiserum drop frequency for squads of 2 to 4 players. *'Fix:' Fixed Infested getting stuck in spawn room *Fixed bug that was causing missing UI elements. }} en:Infested Salvage Categoría:Misión